Disk coulters are used in a multitude of farm applications. One such application is to use disk coulters as part of an assembly, to cut a slot in the soil to provide an area within which seed or fertilizer can be deposited.
A coulter assembly has a number of wearing parts which gradually deteriorate in direct proportion to the number of acres of ground engagement. These generally include all the parts which contact the soil plus any bearings, bushings or pins located in any and all pivot points. The disk coulters also require significant force to pull them through the ground and create soil disturbance. Since the same implement can be used to seed different crops, it is not always necessary to have all of the disk coulters which are mounted on the tool bar frame of an implement, to engage the ground at all times. For example, if a tool bar is equipped with separate disk coulters for seed and fertilizer and the farmer wishes to seed a crop which does not require fertilizer, it is advantageous to disable the fertilizer disk coulters and remove them from contacting the ground.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to have a coulter assembly which can be disengaged and lifted from contact with the ground and similarly to be restored to ground engagement for other applications.
It is also an object of the present invention to create a device by which an operator can quickly and easily disengage the coulter from the ground while in a field setting, without requiring undoing nuts and bolts and using other special tools.